


Bitter sweet end

by rat_senpai19



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boy x boy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rating: M, amateur writing, holy fuck I don't know what I'm doing, man this is gonna be really stupid, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_senpai19/pseuds/rat_senpai19
Summary: two boys new to college but not each other, and have been fucked by life.





	Bitter sweet end

**Author's Note:**

> personally I don't know what I'm doing.  
> I draw I don't write but here I am prepared to fuck the internet with this sad ass story I've made.

They sat on a bench close to each other even though the summer heat was blistering their skin.  
The younger boy reading letters out loud for both of them- college applications. The older boy looked at him ass he tried to decipher the colleges stupid ass formal letter.  
Ace, the older boy took a long drag off his cigarette. Letting the smoke gently rise out of his mouth near Rider's ear.  
Rider took a deep breath, "what the actual fuck???"  
The older boy coughed out a laugh, "you should be used to that by now."  
"I am, but its a little hard to figure out If we got into this stupid ass school with you blowing smoke in my ear."  
Ace turned his head the other way, and Rider went back to reading.  
Looking up at the clouds and orange haze in the sky Ace let out a sigh.  
"If you don't get into this damn school I will rip off someone's head and replace their organs with mayonnaise."  
"And if your not there with me I'll do the same thing."  
They looked at each other for a solid minute and bursted out laughing. The older boy put his hand in his hair shoving away his dyed hair from his eyes, glancing at the younger boy ever so slightly.  
"he-" the words he was about to speak floated to the ground as Rider jumped up and started screaming in joy.  
Rider grabbed his hands and started swinging them around in circles. All Ace could make out is that they both got in, how they were both accepted, how they would be together. The thing he was most worried about is one his cigarette now laying on the filthy ground and two Rider's glasses were bout to be with it in a few seconds.  
He grabbed Rider's shoulders and plucked off his glasses putting them on his own face as he danced along with him.  
Rider sat back down on the bench already drained of energy, ignoring the fact Ace was staring at the papers now strewn out on the ground. He picked them up, along with his now trampled cigarette which he just flicked near the trash can as he sat down.  
"Can I have my glasses back I can't see anything," Rider huffed softly.  
Ace gently put them back on his face laughing softly. He glanced at the papers barely reading them only the part where it states he got accepted.  
That would have never happened without Rider though, always pushing him into doing the shitty requirements for the portfolios and so on. Only reason he had motivation was because he knew rider wouldn't be able to survive college without him.  
He barely survived High School.  
He barely survived without Ace.  
No one would ever tell him that though because he knows it, he never says anything though, Because Rider knows. He knows better than anyone.  
"This is gonna be so shitty" Rider laughs. Before Ace can say anything Rider cuts him off.  
"But at least its gonna be shitty with you," He smiles.  
"At least I have you and cigarettes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made the chapter short, things will go much quicker once the few chapters go by.  
> And plus I have homework.


End file.
